Yoposode of Horizons (Edited by Ren)
Who's That Guy? is the first episode of Horizons. Plot | 2010. That's when it all started... | *TV: (INSERT NAME HERE) NEWS DAILY* "Welcome to your (local/national) (Insert Name) News, I'm (Name) and you, you most certainly picked the right day to switch to this channel because we have (insert name#2) over on the coast of the Altlantic Ocean, where space junk crashes a mile ahead that, probably wasn't ours..." - Newscaster *TV:' Audio Off'* | NASA had launched an independent subsidary, nicknamed "Project Dolphin"... It was supposed to look into the site of the crash, for all the space debris and physiology within the alien technology. | *'Alarms Sound in the Lab'* It was a small device and inside was the DNA of an alien race called the Vinumeus. When scientists tried to experiment on the DNA; it bonded with their own and they transformed into Vinumeus'. S'' (People are running from the aliens inside the lab) ''This was their way of slowly taking over our world. They can blend right in by taking the disguise of the human they bonded with. (A group of teenagers are seen texting with their friends) It's been five years since; the general population is still in the dark about what happened. However.. (Sirens go off as two people run from a murder) Their plans are just about to begin... (Theme Song) "Episode 1: Who's That Guy?" Punk #1: Come on, you wouldn't want a cut on your pretty face would you? Girl: Stop please! I told you I don't know anything! Punk #2: Trying to stay silent huh? It would be a shame for a beauty like you to end up dead. (The girl closes her eyes in fear as the first punk pulls out a knife) Punk #1: What a shame, looks like we will have to figure out what you know another way... (A Vinumeus jumps down from a rooftop and grabs the girl) Punk #1: You know what to do. Girl: Mmmmonns... (The Vinumeus kisses the girl; he then turns into the DNA in the spit left over from the kiss as the girl swallows it. She almost screams but suddenly stops) Punk #2: It's done. (The first punk puts away the knife as the girl opens her eyes) Girl: Bonding complete. (She smirks as the three of them walk out of the alleyway and onto the street walk) Ryan: So, that's how the bonding is done... (He puts away his binoculars and opens up the dumpster lid he was hiding in complete with two holes for viewing) Ryan: Now who are they after?? (We cut to a man sitting in a cafe, checking Twatter on his phone) Guy: Nothing, nothing, oh new Captain Canada: Spilt War set pictures, nothing, nothing, and nothing... (Outside, the two thugs and the girl look at him from the window) Thug #2: Is this him? Thug #1: Has to be, look at this. (Thug #1 shows the two of them a picture of Shane and the girl outside of their High School talking) Thug #2: So he's the one who knows... Girl: So how do we get the information from him? Thug #1: You'll have to talk to him, make him trust you, and then ask if he can repeat what you told him before. Thug #2: Yea but we know nothing about this girl. Thug #1: I.. did some research. (Thug #1 pulls up the internet browser on his phone and shows some pages he has bookmarked) Thug #1: The girls name is Erika; she's 16, goes to Chaserville High School. Erika: and the guy? Thug #1: Shane, also 16, same high school. Relationship unknown, possibly classmates. Erika: Alright, seems simple enough. Thug #1: We'll go in first. (The two thugs walk in and sit at a booth across from Shane) Waitress: Welcome to Suzy's Cafe, is this your first time ordering from here? (Meanwhile Erika walks in and sits at Shane's booth) Shane: Oh hey, I like just arrived before you. Heh heh. (Shane puts his phone in his pocket) Erika: So what.. how... is... your day up to now? Shane: My day? It's been fine, just got out of the gym. (Shane pulls up his shirt sleeve to show no muscle) Erika: What do you do at the gym? Shane: Work out and stuff like whatever people do at gyms. Erika: Favorite... Shane: Erika are you ok, it's like you don't know how to talk today. Normally that's me. Erika: Oh I'm fine. (The thugs drink their coffee) Thug #2: This is what happens when you don't let a more experienced Vinumeus do the integration. Thug #1: We don't have many skilled Vinumeus without a host already, besides she's doing fine. (The waitress arrives at Shane's table and places some food at the table) Shane: I ordered for us ahead of time. My treat. (The two start to eat the meals as the door opens) Waitress: Welcome to Suzy's Cafe, is this your first time ordering from here? Ryan: No, I'll take a muffin. (Ryan sits at the bar, putting a tape recorder in his pocket) Erika: Shane, do you have any plans tonight? (Shane starts to blush) Shane: Plans, no I mean unless you... I'm free. Erika: Ok I want to talk with you then. Thug #2: Finally. Shane: We can go over to my place! Erika: That's fine with me. (The two finish up their meals a couple minutes later, pay the bill, and leave. Both thugs follow behind them as they walk toward Shane's house) Shane: I kind of think these guys are following us or are they your bodyguards. (Shane laughs as Erika looks back at the thugs, she glares at them, and the thugs nod and go into a store) Erika: Nope, I've never seen them before in my life. Shane: Relax it was just a joke; anyway you really do seem different today. Is everything ok? Erika: Yes I am fine. Shane: I thought you would have talked more... You are the one who requested to meet at the cafe anyway. (Erika begins thinking "Was she trying to tell him more information? How much does this human know...." Shane: Anyway my house is just across this parking garage. (The two walk into the parking garage, it's about four stories and very wide) Erika: This is far enough then. Shane: What? Erika: We wouldn't want anyone to see us would we? (Erika tackles Shane) Shane: What? Erika: Tell me, do you remember what I told you before? Shane: Back at the cafe? Erika: No, before then. A few days ago... Shane: Hmmm... Not re.. (Erika grabs Shane and kisses him on the cheek) Shane: Erika what are you.. Erika: You like me right? Well if you can remember what I told you, I'll go out with you. (Shane blushes but looks concerned) Shane: What? Who tol, I mean I'm if you're. Erika: Tell me, what I said to you. Shane: I don't... (Ryan tackles Erika) Ryan: Get out of here. (Erika looks shocked and looks at Shane) Shane: What the? Ryan: Get out of here. Shane: Back off! (Shane gets up and punches Ryan) Shane: Who do you think you are doing that to my friend? I'm calling the police. You can get arrested for randomly starting a fight like that! (Shane runs over to Erika) Shane: Are yo... Erika: I see, it was you watching us. Ryan: You noticed.. Shane: Huh? Erika: I had a feeling. Shane: He was stalking us? Ryan: Get away from her now. Shane: Excus.... Ryan: NOW! (Ryan grabs a small pistol from his back pocket and fires it at Erika's face) Shane: ERIKA! (Erika drops her disguise and turns back into her Vinumeus form. It's green and orange, has mini-volcanoes on his two shoulders and his head, and looks demonic. The bullet hits him but doesn't leave a scratch) Shane: What... what... what... what... Ryan: Run NOW. (Shane nods and runs away towards his house) Ryan: What exactly are you after? Hiroots: Wouldn't you like to know. (Hiroots opens up his wings that where smaller and hiding on his back and flies out of the parking garage towards Shane. Ryan: You won't get away that easily. (Challenger starts playing) (Ryan puts on two gloves as they start to glow. Hiroots finds where Shane is) Shane: Stay away from me! Monster! (Hiroots shoots fire from his demon like mouth; it hits the ground and traps Shane is in a circle of flames with no way out) Shane: Oh god why me, why me, why... Hiroot: Now to take him in... Ryan: I wouldn't be too sure about that. (Ryan tackles Hiroots, the tackle causes both of them all to the ground near the circle of fire) Hiroots: Impossible, humans they can't fly! (Hiroots looks at Ryan, now with slightly paler skin, a black and green suit that goes up to his neck, it almost looks like it's his skin, glowing gloves that feature duel LED panels on them, and wings that look like projections coming out of his back) Hiroots: What the hell are you? Ryan: I should be asking that question. Hiroots: Well how do you know about us? Ryan: It's a long story, something you won't be around to hear. (Hiroots runs after Ryan as he flies away and lands behind him) Ryan: Is that the best you can do? (Ryan looks at his gloves and uses the LED panel to select "Might" as the holographic wings slowly fade back into the suit, nothing else changes) Hiroot: Are you teasing me? (Hiroot tries to punch Ryan but finds his hand hurting, he screams in pain) Ryan: I'll say it again, is that the best you can do? (Ryan begins punching Hiroot, his punches feeling like boulders are crushing you every second) Hiroot: First your skin is as hard as diamonds and now you're incredibly strong? Impossible… Shane: Amazing... Ryan: It's the same abilities you all have; expect your power is only flight. Hiroot: No matter, all I need is the boy. (Hiroot walks towards Shane who is at the edge of the flames; Shane's face is filled with fear) Hiroot: Tell m... (Ryan punches Hiroot in the back, he screams) Hiroot: You make a fool out of me? Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson... (Hiroot lets his wings come out again as he soars up into the air) Ryan: Hmph (Ryan switches back to "Flight" and soars up in the air as well, directly above the circle of flames) Hiroot: Let's begin for real this time! (Hiroot surrounds Ryan in an inferno as he soars up towards the clouds and rams right into his head) Ryan: That's it? (Ryan uses his wings to fan the flames out, he then uses them to slap Hiroot multiple times) Hiroot: No human could survive that... Ryan: I guess you've never met this human before. (Both thugs watch the battle from the top of the parking garage) Thug #1: This is quite the interesting man... Thug #2: But maybe this wasn't the best idea Suzerain, he might be too tough. (Suzerain laughs and turns into his Vinumeus form. He walks towards Thug #2) Suzerain: He poses no threat to our plans. Besides we will get the information out of the other one somehow. (Thug #2 sighs and looks at the two flying in the air) Thug #2: It's like someone was trying to replicate our powers.... I mean this man obviously knew of us before but how... (Hiroot charges at Ryan who uses his wings as a shield) Thug #2 and Shane: Just who is this guy? (Hiroot is knocked down into the ground, a huge crater he created surrounds him) Hiroot: Looks like I'll have to retreat for now... (Hiroot holds his arm as he walks away, both thugs also start walking down from the top of the garage) Shane: This has to be a dream.. (Ryan uses his wings to fan the flames, allowing Shane to leave. He then selects "Power down" on his LED panel as his armor and wings disappear) Shane: What are you? A monster like them? A human? What's going on? What happened to Erika? Where those monsters? Ryan: Quiet. (Ryan puts the gloves in his pockets and walks towards Shane who is dusting off his pants and getting up from the ground) Ryan: I'm a human and those where aliens, your friend is gone. Shane: But that was her, it looked just like her. Ryan: It might be her body, but her soul is long gone. Shane: Listen who are you? How do you know what? Ryan: I don't want to get involved, you know more then you should already. Just leave me alone, you won't be in any more danger. (Ryan starts to walk off as Shane sighs and walks towards his house) Shane: Wait, WHAT? (Shane runs up to Ryan) Shane: Aliens? You can't just expect someone to continue going on with their normal lives after hearing something like that? Ryan: Well you should. Shane: Why? I mean maybe I could help out? If these are aliens, then you are the good guy right? I could be your sidekick or something! (Ryan turns around and punches Shane in the face) Ryan: Stay away from me, I don't need a sidekick. (Shane passes out as Ryan takes his leave. Meanwhile Hiroots disguises himself as Erika again) Erika: I'm not sure he knew anything, if he did then he is a master actor. (Suzerain turns back into his human disguise aswell) Suzerain: I suppose so... Thug #2: He has to, it's because you where too aggressive! Suzerain: That's not it, she did fine. Thug #2: But now he won't trust us. Suzerain: Quiet. Erika: She had to have told someone... Suzerain: Hmm, If it wasn't him then it was... All three: That guy... (Ryan walks away from Shane's house) To be continued... Major Events *Ryan Felton, Shane Emerald, Suzerain, Thug #2, Erika Stream, and Hiroots make their debuts. *Hiroots bonds with Erika. *Shane Emerald learns about the Vinumeus for the first time. *Ryan's Flight and Might forms make their debuts. Characters *Ryan Felton *Shane Emerald *Erika Stream Villains *Suzerain *Hiroots *Thug #2 Trivia *The episode title was based on the song "Who's That Guy?" that was released along with Super Hero Taisen GP. *The pronouns are switched when Hiroots disguises himself and vise versa. *Project Dolphin is a reference to the Nintendo Gamecube's development name, Project Dolphin. *How the Vinumeus have a human disguise inspired by Kamen Rider Drive's Roidmudes.